A Snakes Mate
by Mistress Katana
Summary: No one messes with Cobra's mate.
1. Chapter 1

BANG!

The heavy doors to Fairy Tail's Guild slammed opened, all laughter and fighting ceasing as a scrapped up Lisanna limped through the doors, dragging a heavily wounded Natsu behind her.

They were surrounded immediately, Wendy being one of the very first to reach them as she began healing Natsu. Mirajane pushes her way through the crowed to kneel beside her little sister.

"Lisanna! Are you okay? What happened!" She exclaimed, her worried blue eyes running over the smaller girls body. Lisanna's lip was busted and scratches littered her petit form. Her clothing was ripped up on the edges, although not as bad as Natsu's own clothing appeared to be. The pink haired Mage pants in shreds, one of his sandals and his prized scarf gone.

"The mission we took..." Lisanna panted from the exertion of lugging Natsu across Magnolia, "they withheld important information... more than four mages... a whole gang of them..."

Mirajane gasped in shock at the revelation before something shiny caught her eyes. Her face paled, hand trembling as she reached down to pluck the Gold and Silver Celestial Keys from Lisanna's pocket. "This is-"

Grunts and shouts left the guild members as they were roughly shoved to the side.

"Move out of the fucking way!" Cobra snarled throwing aside Vijeeter, sending the dancing man sailing across the ground. Behind him followed Laxus, pushing and shoving those in his way to reach them.

The two Dragon Slayers towered over the small group on the floor, their eyes locking on the keys before Laxus turned to the youngest Strauss. "Where in the hell is Blondie." Laxus' voice was low, deathly calm.

Lisanna's eyes flew from Laxus's narrowed eyes to Cobra's own narrowed eye and then back, swallowing thickly in fear. If there was one thing the guild feared, it was being on the receiving end of the Lightning and Poison Slayers rage. And one sure fire way to get on that bad side was through Lucy. Both men were insanely protective of the small blonde, Gajeel right behind them. She silently thanked the gods that Gajeel was out on a mission with Lily or this would be worse. Not that it already wasn't with Cobra being there instead of out on a mission.

"Instead of thanking the Gods or dreading my presence, you should be answering Sparkle Dicks question." Cobra bit out in irritation, bending to kneel down in front of the two sisters after ripping his eyes away from Lucy's keys. "Where the fuck, Is, My, Bright Eyes." He growled out.

Lisanna flinched back. Out of all of them, he was the one she and every other light guild in Fiore was most scared of pissing off. Who wouldn't be? With Cobra being a former member of a Dark Guild, he had done a lot of bad things before, murder being one of them. And even though he left that life and joined Crime Sorcière, later joining Fairy Tail, they all knew he wasn't above killing anyone who dared to hurt Lucy.

She shivered remembering the last person who threatened the beautiful Celestial wizard. Team Natsu, with the added addition of Cobra and herself tagging along, had been requested to take down a local Dark Guild in Old Fort. The Master worshipped the old Balam Alliance guilds and wanted to recreate it. So who better to take them down the the team of the guild who brought down the original Alliance and a former member of one of those defeated guilds? Everything was going fine until Lucy managed to get the upper hand on the masters right hand man, bringing him down to his knees so that Erza could take him out. The Master took and interest and threatened to make Lucy his woman. Cobra had not taken kindly to such a threat. If it weren't for Lucy stopping him in time, the man would have been dead. Not like he wasn't already halfway there with the beating he had gotten. She felt bad for those mages now that they've kidnapped Lucy. He would show them-

"She was what." Cobra's voice went low, low enough for only Laxus, Wendy, and Mirajane, who was close, to here him.

"What is it? Out with it, Cobra." Laxus ordered, growing impatient. He wanted to know where his damn sister was, and he wanted to know now.

"They fucking took Bright Eyes!" Cobra snarled reaching out to snatch Lucy's key ring from Mira.

"...what..." Everyone froze as a deep and vicious growl left the large blonde. Lightning sparked around the hulking Dragon Slayer as he glared down at Mira. "I want that flier with the job request she took. Now." He growled out.

The silver haired barmaid scrambled to get to the bar, throwing open her job request book, frantically flipping through its pages as the growling got worse, screaming in triumph when she found it and ripping out the paper. Laxus snagged the flier and read through it.

"We're leaving Poison Dick."

"Right behind you Circuit Breaker."

oOo

No one fucks with Lucy ✊ lmao! Part 2 is almost finished. Hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy cried out as a fist punched hard into her stomach, her body connecting with the wall and swaying back and forth, her body suspended up high by thick shackles.

"Not so tough now, are you you, girlie?"

Lucy let out a weak but defiant chuckle, her brown eyes twinkling with confidence that threw her captors off. "Just wait until my Mate and brother get here."

One of the men sitting on top of a crate laughed. "Like they'll be able to find you! Besides, even if they could find us, Salamander is down for the couldn't! What's your brother or mate or whatever the hell you said, going to do to us? She's a funny one isn't she, Sage!"

Lucy heard a deep laugh beside her from the man who punched her, who she assumed to be Sage agreeing.

Again she laughed, this time louder and heartier as the pain in her abdomen subsided. "You don't know who my brother or mate are do you? You Idiots, hahaha! You call yourselves the strongest Mages of Kunugi and you don't even know who to look out for, and who not to mess with!"

Sage sneered lifting his hand and delivering a solid back hand to her face. His sneer own grew as she spit blood at his feet before smirking at him tauntingly.

"Look at that, Rayeth! She's got some fire in her!" The man on the crate exclaimed, turning to look at a man Lucy had never noticed hidden in the shadows by the door, before turning back to Sage. "You going to let her make a fool of you, Sage?" He laughed.

"Shut up, Faron!" Sage shouted, angered at being humiliated, raising his fist to hit her again.

"Enough." Rayeth ordered before stepping out of the shadows.

Sage gave a pathetic attempt at a growl, frustrated at being stopped. "Why should I? I think this little bitch-"

"Do not think. Obey. Stand down, Sage." Rayeth ordered once more, his hand becoming engulfed in a green glow that dripped like water. Lucy's eyes widened as she watched the green stuff eat at the floor like acid.

"Im curious," he began once Sage backed off, turning to regard her with cold green eyes. "Who exactly do you expect to save you? You're boyfriend is down for the count, along with that white haired girl. I can only assume, since they were not at the fight, Titania and your brother that Ice Wizard, are off on some kind of mission." He said as he neared her, his hand a hairs width away from her face, "So tell me, who will save you with your mate and brother out of the picture?"

Lucy smirked as she felt Cobra's emotions wash over her from the mark on her neck. He was close. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back, her smirk widening. "Well, for one, I wasn't talking about Gray. I meant Fairy Tails Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar. And my Mate isn't Natsu. You're going to love this one," she laughed. "He's none other than form Oraciòn Seis member Cobra."

And in an quick turn of events an explosion rocked the building. The ground shook with enough force to throw the three men slightly of balance. The door to the room shot open, a frantic woman slamming and locking the door behind her before running to Rayeth.

"What's going on Sierra!?"

"We're under attack by two Mages! Our members are down! We need to leave now!" She exclaimed.

But it was already too late to escape.

The door flew across the room, nearly bent in half from the force used to bring it down.

From the shadows of the darkened hallways stepped out a large muscular blonde male and a less muscular, but no less intimidating, maroon haired male.

'Try to make this quick, Snookums.' She broadcasted through their link, feeling his anger reach an all time high once he got a good look at her, even feeling the rumbling growl that she just knew belong to Laxus vibrating through her.

'Close your eyes, Dollface.'

Chuckling she did as told leaning her hear back, a small amused but exasperated smile gracing here lips as as the two went overboard once more, the dark mages screams of terror mixing in with Laxus' and Cobra's vicious snarls.

* * *

One more chapter left guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Using the darkness of night, hidden within the thick full branches of a large tree, two sets of eyes, one glowing a bright blue, the other a single narrowed eye glowing lavender, were locked upon an abandoned building. Or, what was suppose to be an abandoned building. Heightened hearing picked up the sound of murmured voices and boots connecting with solid ground, pointed ears twitching ever so slightly with each sound. The owner of the sole glowing eye growled low in his throat, his stronger, more sensitive hearing, easily filtering through the hustle and bustle to pick up his Mates grunts of pain. His Soul Listening Magic locking on to the ones in the same room as her, their soul's melodies chiming with amusement, anger, and one particular soul seemingly trying to dissect Lucy's behavior.

Closing his eyes he focused on her soul, his minds eye catching sight of the large and beautiful soul, glowing gold, so stunning one would mistake it for a star fallen from the heaven. Her unique melody, the sounds of violins and pianos, although darker pitched than their normal soprano, still sung strongly. The red wisps, his own soul, that danced across along with hers, teasingly, playfully, lovingly, protectively, darkened in color as he fed her his emotions. His red wisps gave gently caresses, letting her know he was close. That he was angry and ready to destroy all who stood in his way of saving her. That he loved her. And with each gentle pass of his soul, hers only seemed to grow brighter, almost laughing, happy that he was here.

Breaking away from their link he focused on the mission at hand. "Three men are with her. They're underground, all the way to the back on the left side. Fourteen souls in total above ground, one of them is stronger than the rest, a female." Cobra relayed to Laxus.

The blonde nodded, eyes moving from every window and door visible. "I'll go in through the main entrance, while taking care of the door handles and windows to make sure no one escapes. Bust through the skylight up there and use your poison. We can go for the big fish after, got it Cyclops?"

Cobra's fangs caught the light of the moon, glistening in the dark. "Enough talk, Quadzila."

The shadows their allies, Cobra and Laxus made in to the building undetected. Laxus' Magic surged around him, the large man easily directing it to the windows and doors, nodding to the marron haired slayer a 'go ahead', before walking through the doors as if it were their guild and not the enemy layer.

A large smiled curved across his face as the Mages stopped and stared at him. Lighting arched across his arms and around his body as he closed the doors behind him, no chance of escape left for the soon to be fried and poisoned fools. "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you." He casually spoke.

"And what could we possible have that belongs to you!" a pretty little mage dressed all in bright yellow snarled from behind the others.

The glass from the skyline shattered, Cobra swooping down in an epic display of power and dramatics, crimson plumes of toxins trailing behind him, destroying the floor and shaking the very foundation of the building. "My Mate, you fucking ugly duckling." He snarled from the crater he nose kneeled in.

The other screamed as the toxins unleashed once contact with the floor was made. Some tried to escape through the doors and windows, screaming as they were shocked unconscious. Laxus smirked as his lightning surged around his bulky form, reaching out and shocking the Mages smart enough to cover their faces, dropping them like flies next to the ones already passed out from Cobra's attack.

"W-what are you?" The yellow wearing girls whispered question reached their ears. Both Dragons turned to regard her. She was on the floor, knees tucked under herself, a small hand clutching at her nose and mouth.

Cobra gave a deep wicked chuckle, his lips pulling back as his smirked wide, sharp canines glistening. "I'll be the one who's going to send your pathetic soul to Hell if you don't tell me where the fuck my Mate is."

"I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you." Laxus chimed in, crossing his arms over his chest. "Last guy who threaten Blondie... well I wouldn't want to make you sick so let's just say he isn't the same man anymore." He laughed.

She shuddered in fright, backing away from them. "M-master Rayeth will k-kill you!" She threatened but the stutter in her voice ruined all chances of her being threatening. Her fear rose higher as they closed in on her. Like beast they stalked closer and closer, the air growing heavy with power as it leaked from their bodies. She had to get out of there! She had to get to Rayeth and warn him! But her body was stuck. Frozen in fear.

"Run." Cobra's voice whispered beside her ear.

That was all the motivation she needed to move her body. She shot up from the floor and down the steps to the basement, the Runes barrier opening at her command, stupidly forgetting to close it behind her.

Both Slayers couldn't believe their luck as they followed behind her, Laxus not needing to even bother opening the Runes when she left them open, in time to see her close and lock a thick metal door behind her.

"What's going on Sierra!?" A mans voice exclaimed.

"We're under attack by two Mages! Our members are down! We need to leave now!"

Laxus pulled his arm back before lunging forward, his fist connecting squarely with the door, bending it in half and sending it flying across the room.

'Try to make this quick, Snookums.' Cobra heard, before finally finding her. Cobra felt his anger skyrocket as he took in her chained, bruised, and beaten form. How dare those scum touch his Mate! Besides him Laxus growled once he caught sight of her, the intensity of it nearly making his brain vibrate.

Both Slayers shared a silent look before he asked her to close her eyes. Once her large doe eyes closed, all bets were off.

Less than ten minutes. That was all it took to take down the three men and the girl. The leader managed to get a good hit on both slayers, Laxus' cheek sporting a good sized burn and a blistered handprint on Cobra's wrist, but in the end a Sound Palm to the chest with a Heavenward Halberd to the face left him defeated and barely breathing.

Laxus being the tallest one was quick to release Lucy, his strong hands easily shattering the cuffs, pulling her into his arms for a large hug before slightly pulling away to look at her.

"Listen you little Hellion, you really need to stop getting yourself kidnapped." He sighed. "You're just asking to get locked up in a tower."

"Well, you've already got the dragons!" She smarted off, flashings him a large smile.

Laxus could do no more than pass her on to Cobra with a shake of the head. Cheeky little brat was going to send him to an early grave. Times like this made him want to apologize to his grandfather for all the scares and trouble he had given him in his youth.

Lucy gave a happy shout as she was taken into Cobra's arms. "Erik!" Kissing his cheek, she nuzzled his neck. "I knew you'd come for me Dreamboat!"

Laxus snorted.

Cobra shot the other Slayer a glare before focusing on his mate, amused at her new nickname for him. "You've got another thing coming if you think I'd let just let you be kidnapped, Toots. That tower's looking mighty fine right now."

Lucy pouted up at him. "You and Lax are so mean to me." She whined. Had in not been for the sparkle in her eyes, one would have thought she were truly upset. But those who knew her well could easily tell she loved the two Dragon Slayers to pieces and was only joking.

A yawn escaped her, all the excitement finally catching up to her as her body dagger against his. "Sugar? Can we go home now?"

Cobra's eye softened just the slightest at the tired innocently little gaze she gave. Reaching down he hooked an arm under her knees and behind her back, lifting her up. "After Quadrasaurus finishes calling the knights we can go." He promised. "For now, get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get back to the guild."

She nodded, laying her head down on his chest, and in seconds was asleep. Cobra continued to stare down at her. Some days he still found it hard to believe that she was his. He often found himself wondering how she could love a criminal like him. He didn't deserve her. No one did. But as he held her tighter to himself, his nose gently running up her face, he promised to always protect her. To never make her regret mating him. To never regret loving him.

"Rune Knights are in the way, should be here in five minutes. Let's go home, One Eyed Ophidiophiliac." Laxus' voice cut through his thoughts.

"Fuck you."

"Pass."

The two continued exchanging barbs at one another as they exited the building, uncaring to the destruction and bodies surrounding them. Not caring that they would have to pay a very big fine for damages. After all, they wouldn't be Fairy Tail wizards if they didn't get slapped with a bill after a mission.

* * *

Yeah... so I had no clue how to end this. Not that great of an ending but at least this is done.


End file.
